


Gonna Keep You Around

by Gaxxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yondu Udonta, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Sex, Violence, mentions of light gore, power bottom yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaxxy/pseuds/Gaxxy
Summary: Yondu had never seen Kraglin set himself loose like that on an enemy before. There was much more to the guy than he'd thought ... and Yondu'd be damned if he didn't find it incredibly hot.





	Gonna Keep You Around

Sometimes it takes a bit before thoughts are able to catch up with something that happens. Yondu liked to reckon he was pretty quick on the draw most of the time. Even if he didn’t always think things though fully, the main thing was that he was never too slow to act.

Right now, though, he stood part-way through pursing his lips for a deadly whistle, completely dumbfounded. The metallic smell of blood that didn’t belong to him clung to his nostrils as his fingers arduously curled around the shaft of his yaka arrow. No one was left for him to stick with it, an event so rare that it was almost unsettling.

Piece by piece, Yondu’s brain was starting to catch up. There was that ugly Badoon asshole that tried to skimp out on their deal … yep that checked out. What was it he’d said? _You really thought we’d deal with a wanted Kree-runaway? Come on Udonta, your ugly ass is worth more to the Accusers than some shiny trinket to a low-grade black market whelp._ Sounded about right.

A snarl had hissed through his craggy teeth as he whipped his coat back and whistled his arrow into the air. Stupid lizard had just thrown his head back in a hideous rattle of laughter.

Somewhere between then and the Badoon’s friend leaping out of the river like an oversized scaly toad, Kraglin had darted from his usual position slightly behind Yondu. A long cruel blade, nicked into serrated teeth had dragged across the attacker’s chest, interrupting the arc and the ugly lizard tumbled out of the air clutching the wound.

The first Badoon had responded quickly, forgetting about his intent to bundle Yondu off to the Accusers he’d turned his blaster on Kraglin, shooting the dagger out of his hand and the reek of burnt flesh still mixed with the scent of blood.

Watching Kraglin after that had been enthralling. Even has Yondu had moved his lips to whistle a wild throaty growl vibrated through Kraglin’s scrawny frame. There hadn’t been enough time for their unfortunate associate to re-aim and take another shot before the feral Hraxian lad landed square on his chest.

Yondu caught a glint of sharp chrome-capped teeth that made his spine tingle right before they tore relentlessly into scale and muscle. There had been no method or reason, just pure savagery. Chunks of flesh were sliced and ripped away as the Badoon shrieked and writhed, somehow unable to shake off such a skinny rake of a thing. When Kraglin had spat his throat off to the side all that he could hear was a repulsive wet gurgle as the ugly prick lay dying.

Apparently a mercy killing was the furthest thing from Kraglin’s mind though because the Hraxian lost interest the second he’d ripped out that throat.

Instead he’d turned, eyes hard. His face and chest were splattered haphazardly with gore … and Yondu had felt heat pooling in his abdomen alongside a stirring in his crotch. Having finally caught up, Yondu placed his arrow back into its holster and folded his arms, shifting his stance to alleviate the rubbing of excitement against leather.

He watched Kraglin stride over to the wounded leaper, grab the fallen dagger with his good hand and place it against the living Badoon’s throat.

There was something feral in the way he crouched over the terrified wretch. Animalistic and primal … and calmly dangerous. And it really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Kraglin glanced towards Yondu, seeking some kind of instruction. A small glimmer of the slightly awkward but always dutiful lad Yondu remembered him being.

He just shrugged and waved a hand, smirking a little. Decision was all Kraglin’s. Yondu just wanted to see what the result would be.

Kraglin leaned down so their faces were almost touching and snarled. “See what I done to your friend there?” He waited, digging the blade further into the Badoon’s throat, for a nod before continuing. “Yer gonna go back to yer boss and tell him this: any of you threatens my Cap’n again … and I promise you I ain’t gonna play so nice. You tell them that.”

‘ _My Cap’n_ ’ Yondu had to fight a chortle at the possessiveness in that statement, not wanting to interrupt because damn if there wasn’t something immensely hot about the way Kraglin said those words.

When the Hraxian was satisfied and returned to Yondu’s side, he clapped the lad between the shoulders and chuckled before starting back towards the Eclector. As if nothing had just happened, Kraglin fell back into step behind him and made to wipe the gunk from his face. “Don’tchu dare, boy. You done damn good, and I want the rest of the crew to know it.”

The dopey blink of Kraglin’s eyes made the Centaurian smirk and pull him forward. He slung an arm over shoulders that were just a bit too wide for such a lanky frame.

“Uhm, boss, where are we goin’? I should get down to the med bay. Y’know … for my hand.” Yondu just snorted and continued leading Kraglin in precisely the opposite direction. He offered only a dismissive ‘That can wait ‘till later, you and me’s gonna have a little meeting first.’

Yondu let very few people into the captain’s quarters, it was his space and his alone. He felt the tension building in the lad’s shoulders as realisation of their destination finally dawned on him and it prompted a chuckle.

“You went and got me all hot and bothered back there. So guess what, Kraggles? You get to help me unwind.” Yondu growled teasingly into the Hraxian’s ear as he hit the bio-lock with his palm.

Kraglin gulped as he stumbled backwards through the door. “Cap’n?” The hopeful excitement was a stark contrast to the blood drying over his face. If Yondu hadn’t witnessed it with his own eyes he’d be tempted to say the beast that tore apart that Badoon couldn’t possibly be the same as the almost giddy thing that stood in front of him.

“What, I stutter or something?” Yondu jerked his head towards the bunk, and watched as Kraglin eagerly complied to the silent command, almost tripping over his far too long legs. Now Yondu just had to see if he could bring the animal back out, combine it with that need to please. As awkward and bumbling as Kraglin might be, he had to admit the idea of having someone bend to his every whim was almost as hot as watching him rip through the Badoon.

Yondu sauntered over, slipping off his coat and the underlying layers of fabric before grabbing a handful of messy mohawk and straddling the other man, letting Kraglin feel just how hot he’d got him with a buck against that skinny stomach.

Kraglin’s good hand latched onto Yondu’s belt as he stared into red eyes. “I wanna feel them pretty teeth of yours.” Yondu’s voice was husk and gravel, he licked his lips at the way Kraglin’s body shuddered in response.

“But Cap’n … I dunno if I can y’know… if I start then...” Yondu rolled his eyes and tugged the hair tangling round his fingers to shut the Hraxian up.

“Obfonteri, yer gonna bite me. That’s an order.” He only caught a flash of it in Kraglin’s eyes. The way they almost seemed to darken with his words. Yondu heard it in the guttural growl as the head beneath his hand lurched forward.

Yondu groaned as those sharp teeth scraped at his shoulder before slowly sinking into the meaty joint. He practically purred when he felt Kraglin’s tongue glide over his skin. “That’s it … there’s a good boy, huh? Gonna make yer Cap’n feel damn good ain’tcha?” Yondu crooned as he rocked his hips, bumping his erection once more against the clothed abdomen. Only this time he also felt a hardening cock against his ass.

Kraglin released his shoulder, but before Yondu could berate him he’d pressed his face up against the column of the Ravager captain’s throat and was grazing lips and teeth over it. Anyone else might’ve ended up with his arrow through their skull. The Hraxian, though, wasn’t a threat. Even with those teeth so close to his jugular, Yondu felt no danger, only the rising heat in his crotch.

With a growl, Yondu tugged forcing the head away from his throat. A low whining keen came from Kraglin that made him chuckle. “Ain’t gonna be gettin’ too far if yer still in yer leathers now are we, Krags?” That seemed to be enough because the keen shifted into an eager groan, Kraglin’s hand reaching round to squeeze at Yondu’s ass in anticipation.

If he weren’t already so turned on the sight of Kraglin scrambling to rid himself of his leathers might have been a comical sight. As it was that eagerness to please stroked his ego and his excitement too much for even passing amusement.

Yondu took a second to dig his nails into Kraglin’s chest, relishing the hiss they elicited. Kraglin growled at his teasing chuckle and curled his fingers around the back of Yondu’s neck. Their grip surprisingly strong and possessive. The dark shadows behind his eyes were back and Yondu had to wet his lips at the sight.

He pushed Kraglin onto his back before kneeling over him and pressing his fingers against those thin lips, still stained from earlier. “Slick ‘em up real good.” Kraglin groaned and shuddered beneath him.

Yondu watched with crooning encouragement as Kraglin sloppily licked and sucked on each digit. All trace of hesitation and nerves gone as he locked gazes with the captain. Once satisfied, Yondu pulled his hand away and reached back, rubbing the spit around his hole with a groan. Kraglin bit his lip, a small trickle of blue ran down the smears of red.

While he prepared himself, Yondu rocked his hips back and forth, bumping their erections together. He watched Kraglin arch and whine with need, a smirk tugging at his lips all the while.

“Cap’n...” Yondu felt his cock twitch at the tempest of pleading whine, growled impatience and raspy bliss that ran through that one word. He rewarded the sounds by wrapping his fingers around Kraglin’s cock. It was oddly slim with a thick base and a knobbly bulbous head.

If the Ravager had any kind of patience left he might have wondered on the design but by this point he had waited long enough. He squeezed the shaft, relishing in the keen that Kraglin let out, before positioning himself at the head. “I better not feel you holding back on me Kraglin.” Was the only warning Yondu gave before rocking himself down inch by inch.

Despite the relative slimness of the shaft, the head and base made him feel very full. Yondu lolled his head back with a groan and scratched down Kraglin’s chest, signalling that the Hraxian had better start moving real soon.

Kraglin growled, the feral sound tinged with arousal as he hauled his top half up and began to thrust. There was no sense of rhythm as their bodies slammed together. Yondu warbled happily, feeling that bumpy head strike deep within him over and over, unpredictable and exactly what he wanted.

Yondu tangled his hand in the wiry hair of Kraglin’s mohawk again, gripping tightly. Apparently the other man took that as some kind of signal because he stopped roaming his eyes over the body above him and sank those chrome-capped teeth into Yondu’s pectoral muscle with a heavy lustful groan. “That’s it, Krags.” Yondu purred encouragingly, shivering as he felt that tongue lapping at the bleeding punctures.

The praise seemed to make the thrusts come harder, and Yondu thought he felt fuller with each one. He heard Kraglin whine, the full-bodied tremble vibrated against his skin.

With a smirk he reached down and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking it in time with Kraglin’s increasingly erratic thrusts. “C’mon then, you know you wanna.” Yondu crooned and scratched. “Fill me up.” He smirked and licked his lips at Kraglin’s trembling needy whine. Okay, he wasn’t imagining it, Kraglin was physically swelling inside him. Stretching the hole, and the ache burned just the way Yondu liked it.

With an elated warble, Yondu threw his head back, arching as his muscle tightened around Kraglin. Poor Hraxian was so hairy he’d have a hard time washing that off his chest. Kraglin shuddered to a halt, the sudden clamping sending him over the edge far sooner than expected.

Skinny arms fell away from the Centaurian as Kraglin flopped unceremoniously back against the mattress, panting. “Cap’n …” Yondu only hummed in response, barely listening as he leaned back, basking in the afterglow. The Hraxian bit his lip and moaned at a slight shift of Yondu’s hips. “Cap’n … I don’t mean to order you round, none...”

“Good, ‘cause you wouldn’t get very far for tryin’.” Yondu chuckled, finally looking down at the purple flush over Kraglin’s face.

The younger man gulped. “Only … you probably shouldn’t move for a while… or I might get stuck.”

Well. That explained the swelling. If Yondu hadn’t been so blissed out in that exact moment he might have whistled just to prevent that from ever happening. As it was, he happened to be in too good a mood for that right now.

Yondu purred and scratched lightly at Kraglin’s scalp. “You done real good. I reckon I’m gonna keep you around. You’re gonna make a mighty fine guard dog.” And he didn’t mind rewarding him occasionally with another tumble now and again either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hraxian headcanon from Write-like-an-american and RedRarebit, combined with snips of other chats from the 99th Ravager Clan. Really it's just an excuse to write their first time before the uncomfortable feelings start up. Thanks for reading, as always I accept any and all comments, especially those with any tips for improvement. Hope you enjoyed it my lovelies!


End file.
